Maximum Ride: Revenge is a Dish Best Served By ME
by youngraven
Summary: Redo of Mr4 Revenge is a dish. Max will do ANYTHING to get revenge on her ex mum. But before she has the chance to do that something much more important crops up. Something that takes the whole flock back to Paris and you know what they say about Paris..


Pain engulfed me

**Okay I noticed that a lot of you guys stopped reading and reviewing after the first chapter. So I read through my story again and well… it needed some work. So here is the redo of it, hopefully you'll find it much better than the old version. Please review afterwards with your views on it.**

**Thank you **

**youngraven**

**Max POV**

Pain engulfed me. A white hot pain that went through my body like needles.

It was the headache again but worse.

Again and again images flashed into my mind. Ya gotta hand it to these headaches. Their consistency was perfect.

And then it had stopped. Just like that.

I took a deep breath and slowly sat up, grateful that the rest of the flock were sleeping. The headaches, what did they mean? I wiped the sweat of my brow wondering what to do.

I could tell Fang, my right hand man. But then he would keep a close eye on me and his eye's piercing me made me feel…..well funny. What could Fang do anyway? I mean none of us knew what the headaches actually meant and ever since the kiss it had been weird between us. Ever since the kiss. I stood up and sighed, none of us knew anything. I was meant to save the world, I didn't know how to though. I was a kid, a fourteen year old kid, who admittedly had wings and mutant bird kid strength but still I was only young.

_Old and wise aren't the same Max_

I wonder where it gets all these sayings from. I mean he never repeats the same ones twice

OK voice are you going to help me save the world or are you just going to throw sayings

at me in the off chance it might help me. I mean god forbid you actually help me straight out _DAD_

See how I put emphasis on the word dad. I know it was a pathetic blow but it made me feel better

I was pulled harshly back to reality by a tap on my shoulder. I nearly jumped a mile. Always on guard that's me.

"Max it's my shift" said Fang softly so not to wake the others

I looked at him "It's ok. You go back to bed, I want to stay up a while"

Fang tilted his head "Don't be stupid. You need sleep. Now go to bed before I throw you there"

Ah. Such a kind natured boy.

"Do you really think that I am going to take orders from you?" I said coolly. Yeah I know I was being harsh but my head was still pounding and I needed to think

"No. But equally do you think I am going to take your bad moods?" he asked with stubbornness to equal my own. A man after my own heart. No Max no more thoughts like that.

"I'm sorry. I'm just grumpy because I hav-… the headaches are back" I finished lamely

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. The way my mouth worked at the moment was like I'd been taking lessons from Nudge

Fang actually frowned "Again?"

"Yeah" I said looking away from him

"Better or worse?"

"Worse" I said

He sat down next to me

"You know you don't have to do this alone don't you?" said Fang

I thought. What was the answer to that? I mean I didn't want to do it alone but Jeb had said that _I _was created to save the world. Me. Not Max and Co.

I suppose I had always really thought that it would come down to me saving the world on my own. With no one there to help me. But the voice was wrong, I needed the whole flock with me if I was ever going to succeed. They were my strength, the ones who reminded me what I was fighting for. I needed to create a better life for us. No. Scrap that. I _had_ to create a better life for us.

I must have been silent for a while because Fang again sighed and said "I'll always be here for you. To talk to, fight with and help. Just remember that"

God he was getting deep. Must be his blog. Yup that's right his _blog. _Don't ask me how he manages to keep a blog whilst we're on the run saving the world and fighting flyboys single-handedly but he does.

I looked at Fang "Fang how do you-"

I stopped. Once again I was engulfed in pain. I closed my eyes and immediately the images started flashing in my brain again and again. But this time the images in my head stayed put for about a second longer. But still I couldn't make sense of them. It was like they were teasing me. If only the images would stay put for a tiny bit longer… I felt like my head would explode there and then but I knew it wouldn't. That would be too kind. These headaches put me through hell.

Eventually the pain wore off. Emphasis on the eventually.

I opened one eye to see Fang standing over me. He looked concerned. Yup. You heard me Mr no emotion actually looked concerned.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and slowly opened both my eyes. We were in a different place, we weren't in the forest anymore, we were in a small dark cave.

The flock I thought. I looked at Fang about to open my mouth but he beat me to it

"Iggy's watching them" He said his face now as unreadable as it almost always was "I didn't think it was a good idea to worry the younger kids if this was just a one off thing. Hell, you were screaming loud enough to wake the dead"

I nodded at him. His concern touched me. I needed to sort out the sarcasm thing as well as the lying. I wondered how I'd got here but then regretted that thought because I immediately turned red. For me to get here it meant Fang must have carried me here, I know he did the right thing and everything but after the kiss well it made me nervous to think of him touching me. Plus it made me feel helpless to think of someone else moving me. What can I say? I have pride issues.

Anyway back to me and Fang. I didn't like being here alone with him. I couldn't trust myself to keep my emotions in check at the moment, the flock needed me more than ever and I wouldn't put mine or Fang's feelings ahead of there's.

"We should get back" I said standing up

Bad idea. My legs collapsed underneath me and I fell very hard on my rear end.

I swear that I discovered a new shade of red. I felt like my cheeks were on fire, I had to get this blushing thing in check to.

"You need to rest" Said Fang "Iggy will keep an eye on the younger kids We'll head back soon but what good will you be to them squished on the floor because of some stupid attempt to get away from me?"

"Not everything is about you ya know" I snarled "I don't want to get away from you I just want to make sure the flock is alright."

It was a lie and both Fang and me knew that. We both knew I trusted Iggy more than myself on watch. He could hear someone coming a mile away.

Fang stood up angrily

"When are you going to let me in? When are you going to trust me?" he asked "You kissed me back you know it wasn't just a one way thing. But still you're acting as if it was all my fault."

Here we were. At the subject I knew we would get to. I didn't want to talk about the kiss because I didn't know how I felt about it. Fang was my best friend, he was like a brother but I didn't know if I loved him in that way.

Was I really blaming him for what happened? I suppose I was in a way and that would be wrong of me. But I wasn't about to admit that to Fang

"Well you were the one who kissed me" I snarled back at him

"So you didn't kiss me back?" He snarled back "But wait it must have been my fault because Maximum Ride is never wrong, she's the ultimate creation, she-"

"SHUT UP" I screamed "You don't understand, you just don't understand."

"Help me to then" he said softly moving closer "Help me to understand"

Our legs were touching and I felt like a jolt of electricity was sent through my skin. That was what happened just when we touched. I couldn't let that go on. Fang moved his head closer to mine, I could feel his breath on my cheeks. I couldn't do this again. I stood up and started running to the cave entrance.

Fang grabbed my arm angrily "Is that your answer to everything? Running away"

I tugged my arm out of his grip "As opposed to yours which is to snog me for ten minutes"

Fang snarled and flew out of the cave. I knew I'd hit him way under the belt but I couldn't go through all of it again. I knew that once again the matter had only been dropped for now, but I felt relief that I wouldn't have to discus it at the moment.

I needed to get back to the flock. I Jumped out of the cave entrance and let my wings out. It was all going well, for the first minute that is, then I started to drop. I desperately tried to flap my wings but I was too weak. I just had enough time to pull them in before I hit the trees. Let me tell you something the ground is very hard. Especially when you fall on it from way up high.

Pain is just a message. Pain is just a message. I finally convinced myself that and stood up gingerly. My arm was aching like hell from where I'd fell on it but I didn't think it was broken. I slowly started walking. My butt it pain too from where I'd fell on it in the cave. Oh and look at that, it's starting to rain. The day just keeps getting better.

All I can say is thank god for the mutant bird kid direction sense. I wondered how far Fang had carried me. No, no, no bad Max we are not thinking about Fang at the moment. Our first concern is getting back to camp. Then? Well I didn't know what we would do in the morning but I would work something out.

Any idea's on what I should do voice?

I waited for a reply and surprisingly I got one

_Duck _it said

Duck? Oh well that was helpful I needed a place to go and all the voice said wa-

Pain seared through my head again. But this time it wasn't the headache pain. It was the type of pain you got when a metal fist slammed into you.

They had found us.

**Fang POV**

I loved Max but she sure as hell made it difficult to do sometimes. She wouldn't let anyone in, not even me. I didn't know why that hurt so much but it did.

I knew she felt the same way about me. I just didn't know why she tried to make sure I didn't know that. I mean it wasn't as if I had acne. I didn't have any disgusting habit like picking my nose.

I was at a loss.

I mean surround me with thirty fly boys and tell me to beat them. No problem. Face me with one hormonally unstable teenage girl.

I hadn't a hope in hell.

I leapt off the branch I was sitting on. I should get back to Max. It was wrong of me to fly off like I did. See unlike Max I have no problem admitting that I'm wrong.

I got to the cave in about ten minutes. Only problem was there was no Max there.

Bloody hell she'd gone even though she knew she had no chance of flying what was she thinking? Correction. Why wasn't she thinking? I swear she does all this stuff just to make me have constant heart attacks. I jumped out of the entrance of the cave. I suppose I'd better go and find her before someone else did.

**Max POV**

Should've ducked like the voice said. Ah well. No time to dwell on that now. I forced myself up almost as soon as I had hit the ground and turned to face them.

There were about thirty fly boys surrounding me. Even if I could fly I wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

'You will surrender' said one of them in their annoying robotic voices

'Assuming a lot now aren't we boys?' I said

I slammed my fist into the closest one's head. If it did any damage I certainly couldn't see it and not just because it was the middle of the night.

I struggled as two of them grabbed me but their grip was like a vice. Sense was telling me I had no way of getting out of this one and I should save my strength, but hey, since when did I ever listen to sense?

'Struggling is useless Maximum. You will not escape.'

Needless to say the voice was not robotic in the slightest. But I'll tell you something, it was a voice I had hoped never to hear again.

'Heyya wannabe mum. Long time no see. I'd say good to see you but I'm still trying to get that lying under control.'

'I don't think you are in any position to be making jokes Max' she smiled

'You think I was joking?' I said in mock surprise

'Max you are going to die, it's just a matter of when. You can either co operate with us and maybe live a little longer or you can die now. Your choice'

"Oh and that's the first time you've said that to me. Yet here I am" I said "I have no intention of co operating with any of you. But believe me, when I get out of this I will come for you and when I find you let's just say I hope you turtle butt can move fast."

"Don't you see Max? You aren't going to get out of this one. So let's stop with the empty threats shall we"

"I might not be able to get out of this one" I shrugged "But I am sure as hell going to try"

I immediately started struggling, kicking out at anything I could reach all too aware of the gun still held at my chest. I didn't think she had any intention of using it but I'd rather die a quick death now that let them try any of their sick experiments on me. I would never ever go back to the school again. Ever. That was a promise.

I felt a poke in my chest and looked down. That's funny. I don't remember having a red dot on my jumper and, wow, look at that the dot was getting bigger. Incredibly quickly.

I felt a surge of pain from the middle of the red dot and I swear my heart stopped. Literally. I suddenly knew all too well what had happened. Shit.

"Bye bye Max I don't think we'll meet again"

I saw her smiling triumphantly. I'd never wanted to knock out them perfect teeth more.

Then everything went black.

**Fang POV**

I landed a bit away from the figure lying on the ground. You can never be too careful when you're a wanted avian American, as Max said. When I looked closer though I think I really did have a heart attack. I could recognise that figure anywhere. Even in the dark.

I ran forward towards the figure and my worst fears were confirmed.

The figure was Max.

I put my hand on her chest to try and feel a heartbeat. All I felt was a warm liquid. Blood.

I quickly pulled off her jumper and shirt. Yes I know what you're all thinking but it was completely innocent. How else would I see the extent of her wounds?

Luckily I always had a torch in my backpack. But when I shone it on Max's chest I swear my heart stopped again. A bullet. A single bullet stuck in her chest.

I grabbed her wrist desperately feeling her for any flicker of life. Anything at all.

But there was nothing. Max was dead. Max was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

I felt tears sting my eyes. They were pouring down fast before I knew it. Max was dead and it was all my fault. I should never have left her. Never. I'd promised never to leave her again and I'd already broken that promise. I would never stop paying for that.

I looked at her pale body and wondered who did this. No I wondered who actually pulled the trigger I knew who was behind this of course. Whoever it was would be sorry. Very sorry. I could guarantee that.

I felt a strange need to get the bullet out of her skin. Usually I wouldn't have dared because it would help slow the bleeding but I figured if Max was already de-

I couldn't bring myself to thinking that.

The bullet was long and thin. It must have been long because at least 1cm was still sticking out. I slowly pulled hating every second of doing this until I finally got it out.

It was about 6cm long and silver in colour.

I looked back at Max wondering what to do. I couldn't let the kids see her like this I wasn't even sure if I would let the kids see her but somehow I knew they would want to. I didn't want them seeing all the blood though.

I took out my water bottle and my spare shirt and started to wash all of it off. I was still trying to get my tears under control. I had to be strong for the kids.

I shone my torch on her chest to make sure I'd done a through job of it. I had.

In fact she looked perfect. I mean perfect. There was no hole where the bullet had been. No hole at all. The skin had sealed up on itself in less than five minutes. It wasn't possible but if it meant Max had a chance I'd take it.

No. I wasn't going to get my hopes up only to have them hopelessly smashed again. I wouldn't be able to take that.

I turned round to put my now bloodstained shirt in my bag but before I had the chance I heard a gasp and a violent cough from behind me.

Impossible.

I turned round and saw Max sitting up taking in gulps of air like her life depended on it. Which err.. it did.

She turned and looked at me confusion written all over her face like an open book.

'Fang? What happened? The flyboys? My mum? The gun shot in my chest?' she looked down at her chest looking even more shocked to see it in perfect condition.

How the hell was I gonna explain this one?

**Max POV**

I'd died. I was sure I had. Yet here I was with Fang and weirdly no bullet wound. I looked at Fang who looked just as shocked as I felt. Then I looked down at my chest again to make doubly sure that I wasn't imagining there being no bullet wound.

Hey up? Ok it was weird there being no bullet wound but there was something even stranger still.

"Fang" I said "Why am I sitting here in only my bra and jeans?"


End file.
